


come again, darling

by Tokyo_the_Glaive



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_the_Glaive/pseuds/Tokyo_the_Glaive
Summary: Niles can't seem to pleasure his wife.(or, the one where Charlotte is a good and competent domme and Niles loves his wife tremendously.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone on the fe-kinkmeme who really really wanted to see Charlotte/Niles.

Niles learned early in their relationship that Charlotte wasn’t big on sex.

She never said so much, but Niles prided himself on being an attentive lover. He could tell she faked it as she rode him, pretending that every move he made was perfect and that she came at or around the moment he did. If he’d ever actually brought her to orgasm, he wasn’t sure. She was shy after sex, too, something which made things difficult. He’d tried all different tactics—dirty talk, assuming a more assertive stance, a wider range of positions than even he’d thought possible, something that had necessitated _research_ —and all of it amounted to nothing.

Niles was going out of his mind.

* * *

When they retired for the night, the preternaturally bright skies of Hoshido still light in spite of the late hour, Charlotte immediately began to undress. She rubbed herself against Niles, batting those pretty eyelashes. Niles’ stomach turned, and he placed his hands on her arms, pushing her away.

“Darling?” she asked, cooing the word with that falsetto voice.

“Charlotte—look. We need to talk.”

Something dark crossed Charlotte’s face, and the cute look she’d put on was replaced by an angry one.

“What now?” she demanded.

Niles sighed. “You’re faking it.”

Charlotte pulled a face. “I always fake it out there, you know that.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Niles shrugged, looking over their tiny tent. “With me. You’re faking it with me.”

If Charlotte caught his meaning, she didn’t say so much. Instead, she put that voice back on again, the one that said _drop-it-now-or-I’ll-be-pissed_.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, smiling sweetly. “Now, come on, come to bed. What would they say if I couldn’t please my husband?”

“Is that what this is about?” Niles asked, pushing her away again. Charlotte’s face contorted with rage once more. “Making sure I’m happy?”

“Of course it is,” she snapped back, “now shut up and let me do my job.”

“No,” Niles shot back.

Charlotte growled. “Ugh, what a pain! Fine, have it your way.” She turned away from him. Niles caught her wrist, and she had his arm in a lock faster than he could blink.

“Woah, woah, woah,” he said, bent forward at the waist so he didn’t _lose_ his arm. “Sorry, just—” Charlotte released him. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

“What did you mean?” she asked. “Because it sounds like you don’t want what I’m offering.”

“I do,” Niles replied. It was hard, moments like these, to look at her face rather than the rest of her. She knew she was tempting—she worked hard to keep herself that way, and Niles could appreciate every centimeter of her. Right now, that wasn’t the point. “But I’m not doing _my_ job.”

“Your job?” Charlotte asked, legitimately confused.

“You don’t get off on it,” he clarified.

Charlotte laughed. For several long, agonizing moments, that was all she did. When she looked up, there were tears in her eyes.

“I don’t—” Charlotte cut herself off again, hysterical. Niles wanted to melt into the floor.

“Fine, have it your way,” Niles said, throwing her words back at her. “Do what you want.”

“Wait,” Charlotte said, her laughter subsiding almost instantly. “You’re really worried about that, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” Niles said. “You’re my wife and I—care about you.”

Charlotte bit her bottom lip and looked to one side. The subject clearly made her uncomfortable.

“I didn’t think you could tell,” she admitted.

“Well, I can,” Niles said, “and I’d like to fix that.”

“Is that why we’ve been _experimenting?_ ” Charlotte’s eyes flashed as she said the last word. Niles nodded, and Charlotte folded her arms under her chest. “You really mean it,” she said. “You want me to get off.”

“Of course I do,” Niles replied. “Tell me what I’m doing wrong.”

Charlotte bit _both_ of her lips simultaneously. Never a good sign.

“You’re not doing anything wrong, it’s just…” She shrugged. “I know what I like.”

“What _do_ you like?” he asked. Charlotte didn’t immediately respond, and Niles pressed on, “I’ll try anything for you, really. I took you to the _stables_.” The memory of that particular encounter was enough to have Charlotte giggling. That was an improvement, at least. It had been rather funny. “Come on, Charlotte. Tell me how to make you scream for real.”

“It’s not me who’d be screaming,” she murmured. After a breath, she spoke up and said, “Look, okay. We can try it once. If you don’t like it, you just—say the word, okay?”

“Okay,” Niles said, relieved. “Tell me what to do.”

“I intend to,” she said, a wry smile playing across her face. She looked him up and down, appraising. “You need to pick a safeword.”

“A safeword?” Niles asked. “Shouldn’t you be the one to pick it?”

“You’re the one who might need to use it,” Charlotte shot back. “No matter what it looks like, you’re the one who’s going to be in control.”

“Wait,” Niles said slowly. “Wait a second. If I need a safeword…”

Charlotte shrugged. “It was worth a shot, I guess. I enjoy being a domme.”

“Get a lot of men on their knees for you?” Niles joked. Charlotte glared at him.

“It’s the idea of power,” Charlotte said. “I get to pleasure my partner however I want—however they need. They have a way out if it’s no good. There are rules. It’s nice.” She waved a hand. “But that’s fine, you don’t want to do that. I figured as much.”

“It’s not that, it’s just…” Niles ran a hand through his hair. “I get the appeal, I do, but I’ve always been the dominant.”

“Really,” she said, voice flat. She didn’t seem impressed, and her arched eyebrow told him she didn’t believe him.

“No need to sound so excited,” Niles said, grimacing.

Charlotte finally approached their little cot, sitting on the edge of it, and kicked her boots off.

“I might be the submissive type out there,” she said, thumbing toward the opening of their tent, “but that’s what other people want me to be. What I want…it doesn’t matter, I guess.”

Niles’ shoulders dropped. That wasn’t what he’d intended to get across at all.

“It matters to me,” he said quietly. Charlotte worked on the bow in her hair, carefully removing it. The fabric slithered to the ground, gliding through her fingers with ease.

“Yeah, well,” Charlotte said. Niles waited, but that was it.

He had a choice now—he had to decide what to do. Charlotte wasn’t looking at him, and if he didn’t say anything, he had a feeling the matter would disappear and they wouldn’t speak of it again. Niles would continue to get great sex, and Charlotte would tolerate it—no more, no less.

Not good enough.

“Red,” Niles said.

Charlotte’s eyes snapped up to him. “What?” she asked.

Niles braced himself, meeting her gaze fully as he said, “Red, that’s my safeword.”

Charlotte swallowed. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know,” Niles replied. “I want to. If it’s no good, I’ll say red and it’ll be done.” He hesitated, then added, “I trust you.”

Charlotte thought for a moment, then asked, “Limits?” The question felt funny in Niles’ ears; he’d never been the person being asked. “I won’t do anything you refuse.”

“No cuts,” he said, staring at the ground, “nothing with—this.” He touched his eyepatch, Charlotte’s eyes tracking the movements. “I…” He didn’t know how to continue. What didn’t he want? What _did_ he want? What was Charlotte willing to give? “I don’t know.”

“Okay,” she said. “We can work with that.” She twisted her mouth off to one side, then patted the space on the cot beside her. Niles was there in a heartbeat. “I want you to think about it some more before we start though,” she said. She laid a hand face-up on her knee; Niles took it immediately. Charlotte’s hands, while pale and dainty, were covered in calluses from working with heavy axes. Her bones might have looked delicate, but Niles knew she could break his hand just by squeezing if she so chose.

“Think about what?” Niles asked absently, admiring Charlotte’s hand under his.

“Your limits. I don’t want to plan a scene only to find out that it has something you hate in it.”

Niles looked at her. As it grew darker and darker outside, the shadows over her face grew more pronounced.

“I trust you,” Niles repeated.

Charlotte squeezed his hand ever so slightly and said, “You’re doing this for me, but it’s about you, too. I have to make it good for you. That is my job.”

Niles knew arguing wasn’t going to make this work. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

“What’s yours?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“Your safeword.”

Charlotte chuckled. “I don’t have one.”

“You should. Sometimes you get in over your head.”

“I’ve never.”

Niles looked at his lap as he said, “I did.”

Charlotte didn’t ask. She let go of his hand to wrap an arm around his back, and Niles found himself leaning into the touch.

“Lobster,” Charlotte said.

“Lobster,” Niles echoed.

“My safeword.”

Niles snorted and said, “Guess that’s not going to come up in bed. Shame, too, we could try to get—” Charlotte swatted at him before he could get any farther.

“You’re too much,” Charlotte said, voice fond.

“You love it.”

Charlotte pulled him closer as night finally fell.

* * *

Niles worked on his list while they marched. He felt a little silly doing so; most of the stuff he didn’t want felt obvious, and there were several things he thought he might want, but only after talking about it for a while. Still others felt silly. He knew that Charlotte wouldn’t laugh at him—she had demonstrated herself to be serious about this—but she’d know, and she’d infer, and what she’d see in his past wouldn’t be pretty.

No gags. That was one he should have thought of right away. Nothing around his neck but hands, if Charlotte was into that sort of thing. No branding. Charlotte valued cleanliness above most everything, but on the off-chance it came up, nothing involving—bodily functions.

Limits were hard, but things that he _wanted_ —that was more fun to think about. Charlotte only rarely used her incredibly strength to subdue him, and never in a sexual way; Niles was _very_ curious about that. Maybe it would be terrible, but he’d never been pinned down by someone who didn’t want to kill him. Knowing what she intended to do, it could be wonderful. He wanted to hear her give orders, praise…the very thought of it had him shivering.

* * *

Charlotte listened to Niles’ thoughts with rapt attention. She took _notes_. Niles had never seen her so focused on anything other than her own image, and yet she listened and asked questions frequently, simply to clarify. For once, Niles was the one blushing. Charlotte spoke about intimate acts with the sort of clinical precision he’d expect from a healer or a monk, not his lover.

Still, when they reached the end of his list, Charlotte set aside her notes and smiled at him.

“Good,” she said. “You’ve done very good.” She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. “It’s not easy, thinking of what you want and don’t want.”

“You gave me time to think it over,” Niles said, nuzzling her neck.

Charlotte laughed, and he could feel it through his entire body.

“You can have all of the time that you want,” she said, stroking his back. “Anything you don’t want—or do. You just tell me.”

Niles peered at her as he asked, “Shall we get started?”

“Not tonight.”

“No?”

“I need to prepare, dummy,” Charlotte replied, voice fond. She stroked his hair, and Niles leaned into the touch. “I like to know exactly what I’m doing. That way, there’s no delay for you or for me.”

Niles had never thought of it that way. He wondered, briefly, about his past partners, then brushed the thought away. The past was past. He had Charlotte, and Charlotte, apparently, had him.

“Don’t worry,” Charlotte said. Her grip tightened ever so slightly, and Niles tensed. Almost immediately, one hand came to rub circles over his back, reassuring him.

“I’m not worried,” Niles admitted. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Charlotte’s smile softened, and she closed her eyes.

“Damn, I got lucky,” she murmured.

“Hm?”

“Always thought I’d marry someone who’d never like me for me. Now I’ve got you, _asking_ how to make me feel good.”

Niles propped himself up over Charlotte. “That’s the way it’s supposed to be. I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if I didn’t want you to be happy—if I didn’t think I would be happy to do it.”

Charlotte snorted. “Come here,” she said, pulling him down. “Tomorrow,” she promised. “Tomorrow we’ll start. For now, do you want to…?” One hand drifted down the front of his chest, stopping at his waist. Niles gently grasped her hand and moved it back up.

“Tomorrow,” he said.

Charlotte had a wicked gleam in her eye. “Saving up?” she asked.

Niles grinned. “Why, you want to see me come over and _over_? Naughty girl.”

“I don’t know why I asked,” Charlotte said, looking up. She hadn’t stopped smiling, though, and her face was red as can be.

“I want it to be good for you,” Niles said.

Charlotte pulled him closer, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

Tomorrow. Niles couldn’t wait.

* * *

The next day, Niles could barely concentrate. This was going to happen—just a few hours, and he’d be with his wife, in relative privacy, and they’d…

They’d had sex many times before. Lovemaking, _fucking_ , the entire gamut of intimate arrangements. Niles had tried them all, all except this one. In retrospect, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t proposed it. Maybe because, in his mind, they were already there. She had been largely submissive in bed, now that he thought about it. It irked him that he hadn’t noticed. All this time, she’d still been acting, but tonight, the gloves would come off.

Or on. Niles noticed that she’d had a pair tucked into her belt. Where she’d acquired them, he wasn’t entirely sure, but the thought had sent a thrill up his spine.

_“Too dirty to touch?” Niles asked, on his knees, gazing up at the beauty before him. She held his chin with those gloved hands, keeping him in place._

_Charlotte grinned down and said, “You have no idea.”_

Niles had to shake his head to dispel the fantasy, but it took considerably more willpower to calm his growing erection. _Later_ , he told himself. _Just a few hours_.

A few hours had never felt so impossibly long.

* * *

Charlotte had already set up by the time Niles managed to get away from Leo. He wouldn’t admit it, not out loud anyway, but he was nervous. He’d been drumming his fingers against any solid surface he could find, constantly checking his surroundings, looking for something. Anything.

Now, he faced his wife. He couldn’t relax, never mind her casual posture or inviting smile. It faltered a bit when she saw him, but Niles caught her eye and nodded once.

“What’s your safeword?” Charlotte asked.

“Red,” Niles responded immediately.

“Good. Come here.”

Niles stepped forward. Charlotte was hardly two paces away from him, yet those steps felt like a chasm. His blood pounded in his ears, and he swallowed. Charlotte stood before him.

“Undress,” Charlotte said. She folded her arms before her, watching as Niles complied. The request was simple enough. Off went his belt and his cape. Charlotte tutted when Niles simply dropped them to the ground. He froze, unsure what he’d done wrong.

“None of that, you know better,” Charlotte chided. “Undress, but keep it _neat._ Fold them, put them on that crate there.” She gestured with her head toward the crate at the bottom of the bed. Niles hadn’t noticed it there; she’d certainly put it there specifically for that purpose.

A bit more sure, Niles folded his cloak into a neat square. Off went his boots and socks, then his trousers and shirt. Pants went last. His eyepatch did not move, and she didn’t comment on it. _Limits_ , Niles thought.

Charlotte tapped her foot, pointing at the space in front of her. Niles stood, entirely naked and halfway hard, waiting.

“Very good,” Charlotte said. She took his chin in one hand and admired him. “You did so well for me.”

Niles allowed his eye to close as he relaxed into her touch. One hand reached forward to loop around her waist.

Carefully, firmly, Charlotte removed his hand.

“No, darling,” Charlotte said. “Did I say you could touch?” Niles didn’t respond. One of her hands drifted down his chest, and she seized a nipple, twisting. “Did I?”

“No,” Niles said, breath hitching. He knew this game—had played it so many times—but to be on the other side was _spectacular_.

Charlotte soothed the irritated skin with a gentle brush of her palm.

“No touching without permission,” Charlotte said. “On the bed, face up.”

Niles scrambled to comply. He laid himself flat, staring up at the canvas of the tent, and counted his breaths. He was so hard it hurt, and Charlotte hadn’t so much as touched him below the waist.

She kept a hand on him until he finally settled down, anchoring him in place. When she was satisfied that he’d followed her orders, she crawled over him. Her breasts, still restrained by that flimsy excuse for a shirt, hung over Niles’ face. He breathed in—she’d put on perfume, he supposed. It was heady and floral and too much and _Charlotte_.

“Now,” Charlotte said, sitting back. Her ass rested squarely on Niles’ stomach, so close and so far from where he most wanted it. “What to do with you…” She traced a finger down his chest, bisecting him neatly with her nails. The scratch was light but persistent, and Niles bit his lip to keep from moaning. She already knew the answer to her own question, he was sure of it.

“That’s good,” Charlotte encouraged, “but there’s no need to remain quiet. Stay still, now.” Her hips rocked back and forth, and Niles stared, wide-eyed, as she ground herself against his abs. She spread her legs wide, chest heaving as she moved quickly, staring down at him. He itched to grab her thighs, to guide her, help her to completion. Instead, he fisted the flimsy coverlet and looked up.

“Look at me,” Charlotte ordered. All at once, his eye was back on her. “That’s better. If you want to come, you’d better pay attention.” Up, and down, up, and down. Niles could feel her growing steadily hotter and slick. He licked his lips, watching the movement of her hips. It seemed that she was moving up his body, coming closer and closer to his face—in fact, she _was_. Niles swallowed, and Charlotte grinned. She’d gotten up to his chest before he so much as fidgeted.

“Open wide and show me what that tongue of yours is good for,” Charlotte ordered. “Keep your hands where they are.” She positioned herself over Niles’ mouth, just a little too high to be comfortable. He didn’t care; he craned his neck, angling for her panties. It ached, and the taste of the fabric was far from what he wanted, but he could feel her through them. He sucked on her clit when he finally found it, the fabric making it harder than it ought to have.

Above him, Charlotte cursed.

“Oh, _yes_ , that’s good, that’s—right there, right there.” She breathed hard, but her thighs didn’t so much as shake, planted as they were on either side of Niles’ head. He licked and sucked as best as he could, but he needed her panties gone, _now_.

His grip had loosened on the coverlet before he realized what he was doing. Redoubling his efforts, Niles kept his grip and forced himself to keep his hands still. He could taste Charlotte through the fabric now, and he nuzzled her, breathing in deeply.

Charlotte lifted her hips off of his face, and Niles whined. She shushed him, a fond look on her face.

“Wonderful,” she said. “So good, just for me.” She kissed him then, pressing him into the cot. Niles all but melted into it. He wasn’t in the place he’d seen people get to—he was still aware and alert and ready to do anything, but he wasn’t _afraid_ of getting to that point. In this moment, he could admit that he had been.

He managed to say that bit out loud, for Charlotte kissed him again, and Niles sank just a little bit deeper.

“I think,” she said, nipping his lower lip, “it’s time for a reward.” Niles looked back and forth between her eyes, curious. She sat back, and Niles held back from following her. “Stay right where you are, darling. You’ve done so, so well.”

Charlotte disrobed faster than Niles had, and without nearly as much care. Her eyes never left his body, and when she was fully, gloriously naked, she crawled back on top of him.

“Are you ready?” she asked. Niles nodded vigorously, and Charlotte reached behind her to grab at his cock.

The sudden, light touch had Niles closing his eye and tilting his head back. Charlotte nuzzled his neck, her breath hot and quick as she stroked him blindly. The few touches she gave him were brief, and soon enough, her hand was gone, replaced by—

Niles opened his eyes to see her positioning herself over him.

“Hands over your head,” she said softly. “Don’t move your hips until I say so.” Niles obeyed. Slowly, she sank down over him. The effort it took not to buck up _and_ not to grab her was considerable. Niles focused on those two tasks as hard as he could, grabbing at his own hands to keep them from moving.

When she was fully seated, Charlotte rested one hand over his wrists, holding them in place. Niles tested her grip; he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. She held her thighs tight against his ribs, and then she began to move.

Charlotte set her own pace, beginning very, very slowly—tortuously so. Niles sought more—more friction, more heat, _more_ , but Charlotte kept him in place. All the while she kept up a steady litany of praise. Her voice was soft, husky, deep—pleasured. Gone were any traces of false affection or anything else. Charlotte _meant_ what she said, and the thought had Niles’ head spinning more so than mere sex had ever accomplished.

This? This wasn’t sex, or fucking. This was lovemaking: Niles’ hands held by hers, her thighs around him. She had a hand at the base of his neck—not a warning, just a mark of possession, something he could remember the weight of long after she let go.

All of a sudden, Charlotte quickened her pace. Rather than pulling all of the way up, she kept his cock at about the same spot, bouncing minutely up and down and up and down. She cursed, face red, and Niles interlaced his fingers with hers as best as he could.

Charlotte’s orgasm was the most lovely thing Niles had ever had the privilege of seeing.

His own was slightly less so. Much to his own embarrassment, he came as soon as he saw her face in ecstasy. His pleasure crested and it didn’t matter that she hadn’t given permission because he couldn’t, he—there was no way to stop—

Charlotte held him through it, murmuring into his ear. He could feel her quivering around him in her own aftershocks, and he couldn’t meet her eye. He hadn’t—they hadn’t discussed this.

“Niles?” she asked. “Niles are you still there?”

Niles stared at the fabric “ceiling” of the tent and imagined himself floating through it. Charlotte was a warm weight on top of him until she was gone. That had him searching for her, momentarily frantic, but there she was. She held a water jug to his lips and got him to drink. As soon as he did, he realized his own thirst. He drank and drank and drank until he had to pull away, panting. He came back for more shortly thereafter and collapsed.

Charlotte wrapped herself around him, petting his head as if he were something treasured—as if he hadn’t just screwed up their lives irreparably.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice dead.

Charlotte shushed him and said, “You did wonderfully.”

“I—” Niles couldn’t finish the thought. “We’ve never—the risk—”

“I told you,” Charlotte said, holding him tightly. “I like to be prepared. I thought something like that might happen.”

“You…?”

“Nyx brewed something for me earlier,” Charlotte said.

Niles winced. Thinking about Nyx while holding his wife after what had just happened was not what he wanted.

Charlotte kissed both eyepatch and eye.

“I’m not angry with you, if that’s your worry,” Charlotte said. “You’ve made me very, very happy.”

“You didn’t…?”

“I didn’t what?” Charlotte asked.

“I thought you would use,” Niles said, “things. Props. Toys.”

“I wanted to start slow,” Charlotte said. “In case you didn’t like it.”

Niles felt hot under her touch.

“I liked it,” he said. “I liked it a lot.”

“Good,” Charlotte said. “Tomorrow, we’ll talk more, but for now…”

“Yes,” Niles said. He held her as tightly as she held him, breathing her in. She’d been sweating, Niles found. She’d never worked up a sweat with him until that night.

Niles fell asleep with Charlotte against him—sweaty, sticky, and very, very happy.


End file.
